


Catchphrase

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse, Jossverse, Tru Calling
Genre: a bit sad I supose, before/after apocoylpse, nothing much changes, pining over Buffy, tru/faith/echo mashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Dollhouse episode catchphrases, thrown together into a loose resemblance of a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catchphrase

You can’t fight a ghost. That’s what it is. A ghost. Not dead, but never quite dead either. The shade of an affection that never really existed anywhere but her mind.

Help me. All the time - helpmehelpmehelpme. But she can't.

Shoulder to the Wheel. She tries to earn her forgiveness, and when that isn’t enough, tries to earn absolution, fleeing her very mind in a quest to find meaning in a senseless world.

Friends look out for each other. Were they ever really friends? She tried. Shooting the vampire boyfriend . . . not a good move. Just taking out the competition.

Blue Skies. Prison is a place with no sky. Grey walls and mental bars. She doesn't like it there, but she stays.

I’m not broken. Just hiding. In Caroline, in the empty shell Caroline becomes. Echo of a life no one remembers.

Lost, not gone. If she tries, that counts, right? Right?

Kids playing with matches and they burned the house down. The end of the world isn’t unexpected. Apocalyptical fires and demons overrunning the Earth. And two girls in the middle of it, the way its always been.

Into each generation a Slayer is born.  
One girl in all the world. Until there wasn't.  
Not that it ever mattered much, anyway.


End file.
